There is evidence that in the presence of estrogen concentrations representative of the late follicular phase of the menstrual cycle that ACTH stimulates LH secretion presumably related to an increased release of progesterone from the adrenals. In this study we will characterize the LH response to ACTH in postmenopausal women. An early surge of LH, due to a stress event with increased ACTH, may be of importance in stress-induced menstrual disruption.